ju_ni_no_densetsufandomcom-20200215-history
Kinkou
Kinkou (均衡 Equilibrium) is the mysterious energy which resides within everyone, and the very source of powers, and abilities in The Twelve Legends. Being the key to all living things. Overview Kinkou is a force that resides in all living beings, though only some can utilize it, along with its various uses. Kinkou itself, is the base of all abilities, and living things. Kinkou itself is split down two paths, Sei (せい Positive) and Fu (ふ Negative) energies. Each of which, are born onto a person, and have different effects as a whole. Kinkou in itself is the energy used, while Sei and Fu are the manifestations of that energy. The elements are the manifestations of Sei and Fu, while the various abilities utilized by many, are the manifestations of the elements. Elements Each person in the world, along with their "Kinkou", is born with a specific "element". In all, there are twelve element, each individually held by one of the Twelve Great Creators. These elements are Fire, Water, Earth, Nature, Wind, Metal, Electricity, Light, Darkness, Sound, Poison, and Void. In total, there are four positive elements, to align with "Sei", four negative ones to align with "Fu", and four "neutral" elements that do not align with either. Positive *'Fire' - *'Water' - *'Light' - *'Metal' - Negative *'Earth' *'Wind' *'Darkness' *'Poison' Neutral *'Void' - *'Sound' - *'Nature' - *'Electricity' Usage Abilities The use of Kinkou is most notably seen in the form of an "Ability". Abilities are the utilization of one's element to gain a "power" of sorts. The supermajority of abilities are not simply the "manipulation" of their element, but something that exists along with it. For example, if one were to have "Fire" as their element, their ability would not generally be just to manipulate and produce flames, but an ability such as "causing friction to create fire". This is to say that it is not impossible for someone to be born with the ability to merely produce and manipulate a single element, such as Jinshu Orion, who can manipulate and produce water at will. Though these people gain the drawback of having more strain upon their bodies when utilizing their abilities. As Kinkou is the manifestation of one's self in an energy format, one can essentially utilize themselves when attacking. For instance, if one was a pervert, and they utilized their Kinkou directly, their Kinkou would generally have an effect relating to that of love. Balance Another ability, though more rare, is the ability to directly manipulate your Kinkou in the form of is rawest energy for different effects. These effects range from using it to create a defense, or making your abilities stronger. Either which way, this form of utilization is more rare, but not so rare that it is not known by many. This is generally used by people of Celestial Race, but many others such as Humans can utilize it as well. Trivia External Links Yin and Yang - Wikipedia article on Yin and Yang, which was a major inspiration behind Kinkou.